Animosity México
by kirito 210
Summary: (Spin-Off de Animosity):Un día, los animales despertaron. Empezaron a pensar, Empezaron a hablar, Empezaron a vengarse. En un México sumergido en dicho caos, un joven de 16 años, realizara un viaje, fuera de la ciudad de Mexíco, en busca de la única persona a la cual recurrir.


**Hola a todos y bienvenidos.**

**Hace poco comencé a leer este cómic (que está en inglés, por cierto) y, en lo personal, me gustó mucho su historia y su concepto. Por eso estoy escribiendo esto Lo más probable es que este sea el primer fanfic para esta categoría.**

**En fin, esta va a ser mi segunda historia, alejada completamente del rey león. (De hecho, no estoy realmente seguro si continuarla o no). Aquellos que hayan leído este cómic, pues esta historia es un Spin Off de la misma. No tiene ninguna relación con la historia original, pero está ambientada en su mismo universo.**

**Sin nada más que decir, comencemos.**

* * *

Capítulo 1: La purga:

Mi nombre es Gabriel López, tengo 16 años y vivía en la ciudad de México. Solía tener una vida normal antes de que toda esa mierda comenzará. Tal vez se preguntaran de qué estoy hablando. Verán, hace una semana, todos los animales de México. O tal vez del planeta entero, por alguna extraña razón que hasta ahora no comprendo, se humanizaron, o mejor dicho, despertaron. Comenzaron a hablar como nosotros, pensar como nosotros, sentir como nosotros. Suena como a esas típicas fábulas para niños con moralejas sobre la vida o hasta tu típica película con animales parlantes que cantan y hasta bailan. Qué bonito hubiera sido eso, ¿verdad?

¡Pues no!

Tan pronto como ellos adquirieron su inteligencia, no desperdiciaron esta oportunidad y comenzaron a volverse en nuestra contra y a vengarse de tantos años de maltrato. Lo que vino después solo puede resumirse como violencia inmediata (Humano contra animal, Animal contra humano, humano contra humano, y animal contra animal), fue explosivo. Tras una semana de violencia increíble, la ciudad quedó completamente en ruinas.

Algunos lo llaman _el despertar._ Aunque aquí en México, la llamamos: _la purga._

Sé que todo esto te resultara raro o hasta difícil de imaginar o de creer, pero ocurrió en verdad. Y lo peor de todo, es que yo estuve ahí. Todo esto comenzó un lunes por la tarde. Todavía lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer, en la tarde.

* * *

Estaba en la escuela. Sentado en mi banca, moviendo mi lápiz de arriba abajo con los dedos. Estaba nervioso, pues el profe de matematicas revisaba los exámenes y, en cualquier momento, nos lo iba a entregar.

Traté de mirar a mí alrededor, tratando de tranquilizarme, pero no sirvió de nada. El salón de clases no era muy diferente a los demás que había en la escuela, una habitación estrecha, pero espaciosa, con paredes de ladrillo sin pintar y unos lockers color azul en la esquina, donde guardamos los libros, justo a mi izquierda.

A la derecha, estaban sentados mis otros compañeros. Uno de ellos se llamaba Diego. Era una persona casi alta, de piel blanca con algunos tatuajes bien escondidos. De ojos azules, el pelo castaño casi rapado y unos aretes, dándole un aspecto de rockero (cosa que encaja con su pasión por la música). No era un mal tipo a pesar de su apariencia, sino todo lo contrario, me caía muy bien. Detrás de él, se encontraba una chica un poco más alto que el, de piel igual de blanca, con el cabello chino castaño y ojos del mismo color; su nombre es Grethel, y era considerada como la chica más "sexy" de nuestro grupo,y no es para menos.

Detrás de mí, alguien me susurraba. Me di la vuelta y vi a un chico de cabeza redonda con algunos granos, ojos rasgados verdes y de pelo negro con un singular corte de tazón.

Se trataba de Eduardo, un amigo mió al que le llamábamos "el chino" por sus ojos. Era una persona carismática y hasta cierto modo infantil, a pesar de que suele decir una que otra estupidez de por medio que siempre me sacaba una sonrisa.

Estaba tratando de hablarme lo más callado posible, para que el profesor no pudiera escucharnos.

―Oye Gabo, tranquilo― empezó a decirme. ―Te noto algo inquieto―

―No puedo― respondí, señalando al canoso profesor de mate. ―El profe va a entregar el examen en cualquier momento y sé que no me fue bien―

―Te entiendo― suspiró Eduardo. ―Algunas de esas preguntas fueron bien difíciles, pero yo no creo que te fue tan mal―

―¿Tú crees?―

Eduardo asintió con la cabeza. Eso me tranquilizo un poco.

Pero luego preguntó:

―¿Y qué piensas hacer por tu cumpleaños?―

Sip, hoy es mi cumpleaños número 16, y mis papás ya tenían unos planes para mí. Se supone que, después de la escuela, me llevarían a comer a un restaurante italiano con mi hermano Mauricio. Tristemente, mi hermana Mariana estaba en un viaje en Monterrey, en Nuevo León, por lo que no podría acompañarnos, pero me dijo que llamaría para felicitarme.

Luego de contarle de mi plan de cumpleaños a Edu, me sonrió de regreso.

―¡Ah, que rico! Pues nada más faltan dos horas para que se acaben las clases.―

_Eso espero_―pensé.

Luego de un minuto de espera, el profesor finalmente anunció:

―Muy bien, voy a entregar sus exámenes. Así que por favor, échenle una ojeada y si tienen dudas, me avisan.―

Empezó a entregar los exámenes uno por uno, por orden de fila. El nerviosismo que sentí hace un minuto regresó a medida que el profesor se acercaba hasta mi lugar. Era evidente, sabía que sería el primero de mi fila en recibir el examen y no estaba dispuesto a saber cómo me fue. Recuerdo que no estudié tan bien para dicho examen y lo más probable es que saque un 5 o un 6, máximo un 7 punto algo. Sería un milagro que sacará de un 8 para arriba. La tensión crecía en mí a medida que se acercaba y, cuando el profe terminó de dejar su examen a Diego, dejo el mio volteado bocabajo sobre mi mesa y se fue hacia atrás para entregarle el suyo a Eduardo.

Dudé si debía mirarlo, pero luego me di cuenta de que los demás ya lo estaban haciendo, salvo por un compañero quien se había quedado dormido. Así que ignoré eso y decidí echar un vistazo; quién sabe, a lo mejor me fue bien. Tomé la hoja y, cuando estaba a punto de voltearla...

Un fuerte sonido de explosión resonó por todo el salón y la sacudió en el proceso. Mi estuche y todo lo que traía sobre la mesa cayó al suelo durante la repentina sacudida. Todos nos quedamos sorprendidos, incluso el compañero que estaba dormido se despertó de golpe. Algunos compañeros se pararon de inmediato de sus lugares, mientras que otros, como yo, nos quedamos sentados.

El profesor dejó de repartir los exámenes y nos dijo que nos quedáramos aquí mientras que averiguaba qué ocurría. Y con eso, abrió la puerta y salió del salón.

Ahí estaba yo, paralizado en mi lugar, con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora y sin saber qué hacer. Los demás empezaron a murmurar acerca de lo ocurrido. Unos decían que se trataba de un ataque terrorista y otros pensaron que de un pequeño terremoto, cosa que se me hizo ridícula.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que...

¡BUM!

Otra explosión igual a la anterior. Las ventanas del salón se sacudieron y, esta vez, las luces del techo comenzaron a parpadear hasta apagarse por completo. Aquello hizo que muchos de mis compañeros se quedaran callados en el acto. Nadie dijo ni media palabra durante los siguientes segundos y el salón se sumergió en un silencio total, salvo por la respiración agitada de algunos compañeros como Eduardo.

Tampoco pasó mucho tiempo hasta que ese silencio fuera rellenado por un sonido aún peor: gritos. Horribles y desgarradores gritos se hicieron presentes y provenían de afuera. Nadie, ni siquiera yo, se movió de su lugar o se atrevió siquiera acercarse a la puerta.

―¿Qué está pasando?― uno de mis compañeros, llamado Gonzalo, murmuró.

Nadie quiso, o más bien pudo, responder a su pregunta. Porque, ¿cómo? Nadie, por obvias razones, sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo. Los demás volvieron a murmurar de nuevo, solo que esta vez fue más alterado; incluso un compañero se había percatado que el profe no había regresado al salón.

Esto ocasionó que muchas de las chicas del salón empezaron a sollozar diciendo que querían irse a casa, como si le estuvieran suplicando a alguien, al mismo tiempo que sus novios y amigos trataban de consolarlas, aunque no sirvió de mucho.

Entre todo el alboroto, Diego habló:

―Oigan, ¿oyen eso?―

Todos nos callamos y tratamos de buscar el sonido del cual se estaba refiriendo y, efectivamente, entre los gritos y las explosiones se pudieron escuchar unos nuevos sonidos. Eran voces. A diferencia de los gritos de fondo estas, aparte de sonar furiosas, eran mezcladas con el familiar sonido de aleteos.

Al principio pensamos que se trataban de pájaros que, tal vez, se asustaron por el ruido de afuera; pero luego pensamos que era ridículo, tomando en cuenta de que los aleteos eran acompañados por voces. Todos estábamos debatiendo sobre si se trataban realmente de pájaros o de otra cosa. Aquellas voces, sean cual sean, parecían oírse cerca.

Era una completa locura y justo cuando pensé que no podía ponerse peor, la respuesta apareció ante nosotros.

Las ventanas se rompieron completamente, y de ellas, muchas palomas, y otros tipos de pájaros como cuervos o aves negras, se adentraron, volando por todo el salón y justo por encima de nosotros.

Llámenme loco, pero podía jurar que lo que pude escuchar de los pájaros, sobretodo de las palomas, no eran gorjeos como normalmente lo hacían, sino voces. Voces humanas y furiosas. Esto nos dejó estupefactos. Algo aquí andaba mal. Las palomas estaban charlando unas con otras, pero lo hacían al mismo tiempo y era casi incomprensible. De lo poco que pude escuchar de ellas fueron palabras como: "_mueran"_ o simplemente soltando insultos en voz alta.

―¿Están...hablando?―Eduardo susurró tembloroso e incrédulo―¿Pero cómo?

―Imposible―dijo Grethel.

Por desgracia, no tuvimos tiempo de estar admirados o asustados de eso. Una de las palomas enterró su mirada en mí, como si yo fuera su siguiente objetivo, y, las demás hicieron lo mismo. Una vez que cada pájaro o paloma tuviese un objetivo en la mira otra paloma, como si de una declaración de guerra se tratase, gritó:

―¡Matenlos!―

Cada ave cayó en picada hacia su respectivo objetivo.

―¡Todos al suelo!― Gritó Diego.

Sin pararme de mi lugar, me tiré al suelo. Aunque eso no evitó que la paloma se abalanzará contra mí. Me cubrí la cara con los brazos, mientras que el ave me picoteaba y arañaba. A pesar del ardor de los rasguños que recibía, sabía que quitarlos no era opción. Su objetivo era mi cara. Hice todo lo que pude para quitarla de encima, pero nada sirvió.

―¡Suéltame! ¡Déjame ir!― supliqué.

―¡Nunca!―la paloma respondió, y siguió atacándome.

Sabía que no podía seguir. En algún momento me iba a cansar y si eso pasaba, sería mi fin. Así que tuve que pensar con rapidez, y eché un vistazo a mí alrededor en busca de algo que me pudiera servir como arma. Lo único que estaba cerca de mí solo era mi mochila y mi estuche. Me arrastre hacia ella, mientras seguía bloqueando los ataques de la paloma. Con un brazo cubriéndome la cara, extendí el otro tratando de alcanzar mi estuche y, buscando de entre las cosas, pude sentir algo filoso y lo saque lentamente del estuche. En mi mano, sostenía unas tijeras pequeñas pero filosas.

No desperdicié la oportunidad y, en un movimiento rápido, enterré las tijeras sobre el cuello de la paloma. Esta dejó escapar un gemido ahogado y cayó a mi izquierda. El animal trató de levantarse, pero retiré bruscamente las tijeras de su cuello y volví a enterrarlas una y otra vez sobre su espalda. Hizo un extraño, corto, pero satisfactorio gemido, y se desplomó en el suelo. La sangre brotaba de la aterradora herida y se acumuló en un charco de sangre donde yacía inmóvil. Me hinque sosteniendo mis tijeras, todavía manchadas con la sangre del pobre diablo, y temblando de miedo.

Miré a mí alrededor. La masacre y el caos seguía en el salón. Las aves todavía seguían atacando y matando a diestra y siniestra a todo que fuera un humano. Algunos de mis compañeros, entre ellos Gonzalo y Diego, hacían todo lo posible para defenderse de las bestias aladas; pero para otros era en vano, terminado con los ojos rasgados, arrancados o con la garganta desgarrada. Una compañera corrió hacia la puerta, pero dos cuervos la tomaron del pelo y la arrastraron por el piso hasta llegar a la pared. Una vez allí, los cuervos la levantaron y estrecharon su cabeza contra la pared, manchándola de sangre, mientras que ella gritaba por ayuda y forcejeaba por quitárselos de encima, con lágrimas en los ojos.

Los pupitres, las sillas, los cuadernos y los libros eran manchados de sangre, humana y animal.

Me levanté y, poniendo la mochila sobre la cabeza, corrí lo más rápido hasta llegar a la puerta. Varios de mis compañeros, entre ellos Eduardo, Diego, Grethel y Gonzalo, siguieron mi ejemplo y corrieron hacia mí. Estábamos listos para salir a lo que sea que pase afuera, en lugar de quedarnos en este matadero.

Lo que encontramos al abrir, por supuesto, solo puede ser descrito como un caos total. Todo lo que vi parecía una escena sacada de una película apocalíptica. Gente corriendo y gritando por todas partes. Los aviones caían como bolas de fuego para estrecharse contra el suelo en una gigantesca explosión. Los animales, por supuesto, atacaban a las personas; hombres, mujeres, ancianos y niños. Nadie se salvó de su furia.

―¡¿Que carajos está pasando?!― Habló Gonzalo boquiabierto, al igual que el resto de nosotros.

―Ni puta idea― respondió Diego. ―Pero esto definitivamente no es normal―

―¡Esto se puso apocalíptico!― Exclamó Grethel.

―Como sea, mejor vayámonos de aquí―

Todos estuvimos de acuerdo y caminamos a paso veloz por el corredor. Nuestro salón se encontraba en el segundo piso de la escuela. La escuela eran solo dos edificios de tres pisos conectados entre sí. Las escaleras estaban lejos, pero con todo el caos que inundaba el pasillo en ese momento y el tener que evitar ser atacado por un animal, llegar hasta ella pareció una eternidad. Bajamos las escaleras hasta llegar al patio de recreo. El caos continuaba.

Grethel dio un paso al frente, a pesar de que le dijimos que no lo hiciera. Para nuestra suerte, pero desgracia de Grethel, pudimos escuchar un grito que iba en descenso,hasta que...

¡Crash!

El cuerpo sin vida de un estudiante aterrizó a unos centímetros de ella, con la cabeza en un charco de sangre y los ojos abiertos, a través de unos lentes, que reflejaban una mirada de súplica y terror.

Ella se tambaleo hasta caer de espaldas al suelo, poniendo sus manos sobre la cabeza y gritando a todo pulmón. Diego corrió hacia ella y la abrazo, susurrándole consuelo, mientras que ella lo abrazaba con fuerza. Por la estatura de aquel tipo, supuse que debía ser alguien de sexto, más que nada porque los de sexto de preparatoria se encontraban en el tercer piso.

De repente, un sonido llamó brevemente mi atención y la de Eduardo. Giré la cabeza para ver a una chica de piel blanca, pelo castaño liso y una cara de ángel, escondida detrás de una puerta de metal, haciendo gestos para que viniera. La chica se llamaba Alejandra y era del mismo grado que yo, pero iba en otro grupo.

―Rápido, vengan― susurró Ale lo más discreta posible.

Eduardo llamó a Diego y a Gonzo y juntos, fuimos en dirección a donde estaba escondida. Al llegar allí, pudimos ver que era la entrada a la biblioteca de la escuela. Ale salió de su escondite para dejarnos pasar. Antes de entrar, me giré hacia ella y le dije:

―Gracias―

Ale sonrió levemente.

―No hay de qué, Gabo. Estoy haciendo lo que puedo―

―¿Y qué pasó con los de tu grupo?― Pregunté.

―No lo sé― Respondió, inclinando la cabeza. ―Todo pasó muy rápido; aparecieron de la nada y nos atacaron sin motivo. Fui la única que escapó, no sé qué...―

Pero sus palabras fueron cortadas cuando una paloma la tomó del cabello y la arrastró hacia el patio. Una vez allí, la soltó y comenzó a picotearla. Sin pensármelo dos veces, deje mi mochila y corrí para salvarla.

La paloma apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando le lance las tijeras hacia su ala derecha. El animal se estrelló, mientras que trataba de quitarse las tijeras. Alejandra aprovecho para levantarse y escapar. Di la vuelta para seguirla, pero sentí que algo filoso me atravesó la pierna izquierda. Grité y caí de cara. Levanté mi cabeza y pude ver que las tijeras estaban enterradas en mi pantorrilla izquierda. Miré hacia enfrente, solo para ver a la paloma a un metro de distancia, con el ala ensangrentada y mirándome con furia. Caí en la conclusión que, por extraño que parezca, fue ella quien me lanzó las tijeras.

―¡Gabo!― Gritó Ale, corriendo de regreso hacia mí.

Hice un gesto con la mano para que se detuviera. La paloma comenzó a caminar hacia mí, mientras yo retrocedía. Traté de sacarme las tijeras, pero el dolor se hacía más grande cada vez que lo intentaba.

―Ya valiste verga, humanito― la paloma se preparó para atacarme. ―Te daré una lección―

Cerré mis ojos, preparándome para mi muerte...

Pero nunca llegó.

En cambio, escuche un fuerte gruñido y algo pesado chocando con otro. Hubo una serie de golpes y pequeños gritos para después, juntos, caer al suelo con un ruido sordo.

―Oye Gabo― una voz grave, pero femenina hablaba en frente de mí. ―¿Estas bien?

No reconocí la voz, pero no sonaba amenazante. Abrí los ojos y miré a mi salvadora. Casi me desmayo de la impresión al darme cuenta de que, parada frente a mí, estaba no una humana, sino una gata de pelaje anaranjado con manchas negras y ojos castaños profundos y tiernos. Era una gata quien, de hecho, yo la conocía. Se trataba de Rafaela, la gata de la escuela. En realidad, le pertenecía al policía que vigilaba la entrada, pero por lo demás, era como la mascota de la escuela.

Rafaela estaba de pie frente a mí, exhausta, con la paloma a unos metros de ella, con marcas de arañazos en su cuerpo. Ella me había salvado.

Abrí la boca para darle las gracias, cuando la paloma se levantó nuevamente y, esta vez, miró a Rafa con furia.

―¡Maldita loca, ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?!―exclamó.

―¿Tu qué crees?― Respondió Rafaela, dándose la vuelta ―No dejando que lo mates, ¡Dah!―

―¡No interfieras! Estaba a punto de matarlo.―

Ella desenvainó sus garras y se erizo.

―Lo tocas y te arrancaré las putas plumas para hacerme un suéter―

―Ay, no me digas, ¿De verdad matarías a los de tu clase por esa basura?―La paloma se mofo. ―¿Sabes cuándo hemos estado esperando para este momento? Durante muchos años, ellos nos han oprimido, nos han cazado, nos han exterminado. Finalmente, podemos vengarnos de todo lo que nos han hecho. Los purgaremos. Se lo que tu amigo es capaz de hacer, así que hazme un favor y apártate para que pueda terminar mi trabajo.―

Llegó el turno de Rafaela de burlarse.

―No quiero y no voy a hacerlo, muchas gracias.―

―No lo diré otra vez ¡hazte a un lado!―

―¡Obligame, tarado!―

Entonces, la paloma se abalanzó hacia Rafaela, al mismo tiempo que ella enrollaba las tijeras con su cola y lo sujetaba con fuerza.

―Préstamelas― Dijo, y en un movimiento rápido, desenterró las tijeras, para después lanzarlas hacia él. Pude ver como las tijeras atravesaban su cabeza, perforando su cráneo. El cuerpo de la paloma tambaleo hacia atrás y, finalmente, cayó al piso muerta.

―Idiota― Dijo Rafa, dejando escapar un suspiro de alivio y me miró.

Me había quedado boquiabierto incluso Alejandra quien también se quedó ahí, contemplando la escena.

―De nada― dijo con una leve sonrisa, pero no duró mucho. Pronto, ella cerró los ojos y cayó desmayada.

Me dirigí hacia ella y la tomé entre mis brazos. Levantándome con la ayuda de Alejandra, nos dirigimos rápidamente hacia la biblioteca. Una vez que entramos, Alejandra me dejó en el piso y luego, Gonzalo y Diego cerraron la puerta y la bloquearon con varias mesas y sillas.

La biblioteca era una habitación ni muy grande ni muy pequeña. Había estanterías repletas de libros clásicos que rodeaban toda la habitación, libros que nunca me había tomado la molestia de leer. Encima de ellas, había periódicos empilados con hojas de papel con fechas anotadas en ellas. Las mesas rectangulares de colores con sus respectivas sillas ocupaban los espacios vacíos. También había el mostrador, donde también funcionaba como una especie de mini papelería.

En esa habitación estábamos yo, Rafa, Ale, Diego, Gonzo, Eduardo (quien estaba recargado en una pared en la esquina, meciéndose a sí mismo) Grethel y dos alumnos de sexto, de quienes no sabía nada. No solo éramos nosotros, también había unos profesores, de entre los cuales estaban; Marta, nuestra miss de Biología, Manuel, mi profesor de Anatomía y Josué, el bibliotecario.

En ese momento estaba sentando con la espalda recargada en el mostrador, con Rafaela en mis brazos. Mi pierna me empezaba a doler, mientras la sangre se escurría a través del pantalón. Traté de levantarme, pero mi pierna protesto con un dolor punzante y me desplome al suelo otra vez. El profe Manuel se acercó hacia mí y miro mi pierna.

―Oye Gabriel, ¿Que le paso a tu...?―su frase casi de desvaneció cuando noto la presencia de Rafa. Pero luego regreso y exclamó: ―¡¿Por qué la trajiste aquí?!

Miré a Rafa y respondí:

―No podía dejarla―

El profesor y todos en el lugar, exceptuando a Alejandra, me observaron escépticos. Sentí que sus miradas de incredulidad atravesaban mi cuerpo como cuchillos, como si lo que acababa de decir fuera una estupidez o algo que no venía al caso. Al parecer no esperaban que dijera eso.

Eduardo, quien todavía seguía en la esquina, se levantó y caminó tambaleante hacia mí

―Wey― dijo en una silenciosa, burlona, pero completamente desgarradora voz. ―¿Sabes quién es? ¿Te das cuenta de a quien acabas de salvar?

Algo anda mal. Ese no era el Eduardo que conozco. Su forma de hablar era inquietante por sí sola. El Eduardo que conozco era una persona agradable y carismática. Pero en ese momento, no parecía ser el mismo. Me estaba asustando, pero tenía que hacer algo.

―¡Pues claro!― Le respondí. ―Es Rafaela. Tú la conoces. Es más, ¡Toda la pinche escuela la conoce! Es una gatita que salvó mi vida y...―

―No, no, no― Eduardo me interrumpió. ―Esa de ahí no es Rafaela. Ella no es un gato; es un fenómeno.―

―Eduardo, ya párele― Diego intervino. ―Sé que esto es una locura, pero no significa que te portes así―.

―¡Y eso que!―Gritó desesperado. ―¡¿Acaso no se dan cuenta que ella puede matarnos a todos!?

Llegó mi turno de hablar:

―Edu, este no eres tú. Sé que debes estar afectado por todo esto, lo entiendo, pero créeme, Rafaela es diferente. Ella es...―

―¡Es una de ellos!―

Hubo un silencio por unos segundos antes de que Edu volviera a hablar.

―Mira a tu alrededor. El mundo se ha ido al carajo y todo es por su culpa. Por culpa de ellos...mis padres están...están―

Sacudió la cabeza violentamente, y cayó de rodillas. Giró su rostro para ocultar sus lágrimas. El profe camino hacia él y le dio un abrazo.

Me quedé sentado como un idiota, completamente boquiabierto. No pasó por mucho hasta que un tono de llamada se hizo presente. Luego me di cuenta de que el tono provenía del celular en mi bolsillo. Lo tomé y eche un vistazo.

_Llamada entrante_

_Mamá_

Una mezcla de alivio y preocupación sacudió mi columna vertebral. Una parte de mí debía responder, pues estaba preocupado por mi madre, pero otra me decía lo contrario. La tensión me empezó a caer encima como un balde de agua fría.

―Adelante― dijo Eduardo sonriendo inquietante, casi como si me lo estuviera ordenando. ―Contesta―

Tembloroso, hice justamente eso. Puse mi celular en el altavoz y dije:

―¿Ma...Mamá?―

―¿Gabriel?―La preocupada y alterada voz de mi mamá respondió. ―¿Eres tú?

―Sí, sí. Soy yo.―dije rápidamente. ―¿Dónde estás?

―¿Sigues en la escuela?

―Sí, sigo aquí, ¿Pero dónde estás?

―Por el periférico. Tu papá y yo iremos por tu hermano y después iremos por ti. Pase lo que pasé, no te muevas de ahí, ¿Ok?

―De―...de acuerdo― En medio de la llamada, pude escuchar unos sonidos de golpes. ―¿Qué está pasando?

―No lo sé― respondió mamá. ―Todo esto es una locura. Los animales se han vuelto locos y... ¡ay dios!

―¡¿Qué ocurre?!

―¡No! ¡Cuidado!― escuche a mi mamá gritarle a mi papá, para luego escuchar el sonido de los frenos del auto, junto al sonido de un algo chocando contra algo...

Y se cortó la llamada.

Presa de pánico, trate de llamarla nuevamente pero no funciono. No importaba cuantas veces lo intentara, ni mamá ni papá respondía a mis llamadas. Entonces, caí en la conclusión de que habían muerto. Solté el celular y, aceptando dicha realidad, deje que las lágrimas inundan mis ojos, y lloré. Estaba sollozando de manera silenciosa y violenta. Fue absolutamente horrible. Por primera vez en mi vida, estaba llorando de una forma como jamás había hecho. Durante esa llamada, los escuche gritar y morir de una manera inimaginable. Y para peor, es que ni siquiera tuvieron tiempo de despedirse de mí.

―Duele, ¿verdad?― Dijo Eduardo, mirándome con la misma pena y tortura que la mía. ―Ahora ya sabes lo que se siente―.

Y con eso, no habló más, solo se dio la vuelta y se fue a su rincón. Todos los demás también lo hicieron, para que pudiera estar un rato a solas. La única que no se fue, era Alejandra, quien se sentó a mi lado.

―Lo siento― susurró ella.

―No te preocupes― respondí, secándome las lágrimas. ―Quizás mis padres estén muertos, pero lo que dice Edu son puras exageraciones. No todos los animales se han vuelto malvados―.

Alejandra y yo miramos a Rafaela, quien en ese momento estaba empezando a moverse. Una vez terminó de moverse, abrió los ojos y miró de un lado a otro.

―¿Qué pasó?― dijo frotándose los ojos. ―¿Dónde estoy?

―Oye, ¿y cómo te sientes?― Pregunto Ale.

Rafa dio un pequeño bostezo, y sonriendo levemente, respondió: ―Me siento llena de energía. Jamás me había sentido tan despierta―.

Di un suspiro de alivio.

―Me alegra―

―Así que fuiste tú quien me trajo aquí, ¿no?― Preguntó Rafa, arqueando una ceja.

Asentí con la cabeza. ―Tú salvaste mi vida, no podía dejarse sola así como si nada.―

―Lo imaginaba― Rafa soltó una risita. ―De todos los alumnos que trate de salvar, tú eres el primero que me devuelve el favor. Los demás eran unos malagradecidos―.

―¿Pero por qué me salvaste? Y no es que me queje, en serio.―

Rafa se encogió de hombros.

―Solamente no quería que ese pajarraco se saliera con la suya. Nunca me agradaron esos tipos, ni siquiera cuando estaba dormida yo...―

―Espera un momento― intervino Ale. ―¿Dormida? ¿A qué te refieres?―

―Eso no importa. Lo importante ahora es saber cómo vamos a sobrevivir, ¿no lo crees?― Hablé.

Ambas asintieron.

―Tienes razón, eso no importa ahora. Lo único que sé es que estoy aquí gracias a ti. Eres la única persona que me ha ayudado desde que desperté y agradezco que hayas hecho esto por mí― Rafa puso su cabeza contra mi pecho, y comenzó a frotarlo como un gato de su tipo lo haría ―Gracias, Gabo―

Cerró sus ojos otra vez, mientras ronroneaba. Sonreí, pues esperaba que hiciera algo así. Aun se me hacía un poco extraño e ilógico este afecto, pues el agradecido soy yo, pero aun así se la perdono.

―Pues...cuando quieras―

Puse mi mano derecha y acaricié su pelaje, un poco incomodo.

El caos y el ruido todavía seguían allá afuera, pero eso no me importa ya. Había pasado por demasiadas cosas horribles ese día y lo único que deseaba, es el poder estar tranquilo, por lo menos unos minutos. No estaba seguro de que hacer ahora. Mis padres están muertos, aún no estaba seguro si mis hermanos todavía seguían con vida. Pero ahora, solo quiero olvidarme de esto; quiero olvidarme del mundo.

Ninguno de nosotros teníamos idea de lo que nos depararía, ni teníamos la menor idea de lo que podía pasar en las próximas semanas. Pero teníamos algo muy en claro; el mundo tal y como lo conocíamos, se fue para siempre. Ahora, un nuevo mundo está resurgiendo y las cosas jamás volverán a ser las mismas que antes. Para muchos, esto será recordado como el apocalipsis, pero para mí vendría a ser como el peor cumpleaños de mi vida. Un día en el que supuestamente debía de ser feliz, al lado de mis padres y mi hermano, terminó por convertirse en una pesadilla. Estaría cumpliendo 16 años, en los cuales tendría que estar sin mis padres o alguna otra familia a la cual recurrir.

A partir de ahora, tendré que arreglármelas solo. Ese fue mi regalo, mi castigo.

_Feliz cumpleaños Gabriel._

* * *

**Muchas gracias por leer.**

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado (y que la categoría de Animosity crezca tambien). Lo raro es que, a pesar de ser un cómic en inglés, el primer Fanfic es en español, pero bueno.**

**Esta historia está inspirada en la saga de Animosity (más específicamente en World of Animosity), escrita por Marguerite Bennett y hecha por AfterShock comics. No tengo los derechos de este cómic de ninguna u otra forma.**

**En fin, dejen sus opiniones y nos vemos cuando nos veamos.**


End file.
